poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sports, Pinball, Party and Kart Contest
Sports, Pinball, Party and Kart Contest is the thirteenth episode of the third season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot With the game starting for Twilight Sparkle and her friends, they were facing the biggest threat Bowser has for the Power Rangers and their allies along the way. The Mario and Toad Bros.'s Training with Winx Team/A letter from Faragonda In the Acorn Plains of the Mushroom Kingdom, the Mario and Toad Bros. in their Flying Squirrel wingsuits were training with the Winx Team. Just then, they received a letter from Faragonda for the Olympic Games. At Twilight's house/Puppycorn tells Unikitty about the Zone Meanwhile at Twilight's house, she and her friends were hanging out as Puppycorn told Unikitty about the Zone. Alex, his father, and MacBeth created Miss Do Well/A Heart and Soul to go with it Then, Alexander Fox Xanatos along with his father, David, MacBeth, and Ransik created an android female stature known as Miss Do Well. With a spell to cast, Alex crated her own heart and soul. The Rainbow Contest begins/The Biggest Car Race/Twilight and Wallflower tied Then, the Rainbow Contest has begun. For the first event, the components begin the Biggest Cart Race. At last, Twilight Sparkle and Wallflower Blush won a tie. Bowser and Dragaunus begin their next evil plan/Crashing the Olympics Meanwhile at Bowser's Castle, Bowser and Dragaunus begin their next evil plan to crash the Olympics with a new koopa called "Koopa Champ". At last, they begin their evil plan. Bright Mac and Pear Butter are back/The whole family together again at last Suddenly, Applejack witnessed something coming her way. It was hers and Apple Bloom's parents, Bright Mac and Pear Butter waving at them. Happily, the girls along with Big McIntosh, Granny Smith, and Grand Pear came to them hugging them see the whole family together again at last. Starting the Apple and Pear Family Reunion/Getting ready for the next event Then, they started the Apple and Pear Family Reunion. Soon, it was time for Applejack to get ready for the next event as she joined up with her friends. A best swimmer contest/Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, and Princess Daisy won Then, the next event for Twilight and her friends to begin is the best swimmer contest. As it goes on a while, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, and Princess Daisy finally won. Starting the Archery Contest/Twilight and her friends each won Then, the Archery Contest begins as everyone else tried to make a bullseye on the targets. At last, Twilight and her friends each won their first place golden medals. Koopa Minions attacking the arena/Bright Mac and Pear Butter knew the truth However, there were koopa minions attacking the arena as the Rangers begin their fight. Just then, Bright Mac and Pear Butter knew the truth about their secret and kept it to themselves. Mario knows about the games by twelve lists by the contest/Getting ready for the next event And then, Mario knows about the games and adding by twelve lists by the contest of every rules. Soon, he got himself ready for the next event coming up soon. Ransik told Bright Mac and Pear Butter about everything/Taking the oath from Rockhoof But, Ransik told Bright Mac and Pear Butter about everything and how Applejack became one of the Power Rangers. So, they took an oath from Rockhoof to keep the base and Ranger identities a secret. Applejack encountered the Raptors/Dragaunus and his goons captured her parents Then, Applejack encountered Bad Rap and his gang of Raptors. Just as she tried to fight them off away from her parents, Dragaunus and his lackeys captured them and teleported away. Diabolico and Loki warned Applejack/Villamax and the Extreme Dinosaurs helps her Afterwards, Diabolico and Loki warned Applejack about the capture of her parents. With some help with Villamax and the Extreme Dinosaurs, she was willing to help her before it's too late. Coming up with a rescue plan/The Rangers and heroes fight off the Koopa Minions So, Applejack came up with a rescue plan to save her parents. With the search and rescue plan in motion, the Rangers and heroes fought off the Koopa Minions with Applejack getting a head start. With Vice Principal Luna and John Smith/John joins the rescue mission Then, Vice Principal Luna and John Smith were enjoying their time together. Just as Zazu warned John about the great danger, he had to join the rescue and stop Bowser's plan. Taking down Koopa Champ/Turning the Champ into the Chump And so, the Harmony Force Rangers and heroes begin their fight to take down Koopa Champ. Bowser makes his koopa bigger/Begin the Ultimate Elemental Ultrazord Suddenly, Bowser used a growth potion to make Koopa Champ bigger. At last, the Rangers begin the Ultrazord battle. Meanwhile, John Smith and Vice Principal Luna got all civilians indoors until it's safe again. Then, they gave each other true love's first kiss. Victory belongs to the Power Rangers again/Bright Mac and Pear Butter were proud Until, the Power Rangers won their battle once again as the Extreme Dinosaurs got Bright Mac and Pear Butter back safe and sound, and were very proud parents. Twilight and her friends win the gold/Beginning the celebration of a lifetime Finally, Twilight and her friends win the gold for winning many contests on every game. Soon, everyone celebrated happily. Rangers Harmony Force Rangers Elemental Warriors Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Itassis *Deker *Dulcea *Florida *Professor Utonium *Amethyst Utonium *Zordon *David Xanatos *MacBeth *Demona *Professor William F. Shepherd "The Master" *Dr. Robert Bolton *Chedra Bodzak *Virgil Allies *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia *Mr. Ticklesneezer *Fang *Waspicable *Destructoid *Loyax *Dash *Notacon *T-Top *Katana *Scrapper *Half-Bake *Darkwing Duck *Launchpad McQuack *Fenton Crackshell (Gizmoduck) *Morgana Macawber *Stegmutt *Neptunia *Gosalyn Mallard (Quiverwing Quack) *The Friendly Four: Nega-Bushroot, Nega-Quackerjack, Nega-Liquidator and Nega-Megavolt *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy *SpongeBob SquarePants (Invincibubble) *Patrick Star (Mr. Superawesomeness) *Sandy Cheeks (The Rodent) *Squidward Tentacles (Sour Note) *Mr. Krabs (Sir Pinch-a-Lot) *Sheldon J. Plankton (Plank-Ton) *Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom) *The Gangreen Gang: Ace, Snake, Lil' Arturo, Grubber, and Big Billy *The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Blisstina, Bunny, Bell, Bullet, Bloom, Bolt, Breezie, Berry, Barasia, Burpy and Blisstina *The Rowdyruff Boys: Brick, Boomer, Butch, Benny, Bull, Blitz, Barrel, Blaze, Blaster, Bliss, Buzzie, Blanc, Bill and Benny *Jankenman *Aikko *Guyan *Chokkin *Persian *Pechakucha *Ururun *Psyche *Fox Xanatos *Owen Burnett *Alexander Fox Xanatos *Moana *Maui *Pua *Heihei *John Smith *Cassim *Mario *Princess Peach *Rosalina *Luigi *Princess Daisy *Pauline *Wario *Waluigi *Yoshi, Yellow Yoshi, Red Yoshi, Blue Yoshi, Pink Yoshi, Sky Blue Yoshi, Orange Yoshi, Purple Yoshi, White Yoshi, Black Yoshi, Brown Yoshi, Teal Yoshi, Gray Yoshi, Magenta Yoshi, Maroon Yoshi, Lime Yoshi, Cyan Yoshi, Gold Yoshi, Silver Yoshi and Bronze Yoshi *Birdo, Blue Birdo, Yellow Birdo, Purple Birdo, Red Birdo, Green Birdo, Orange Birdo, Black Birdo and White Birdo *Nabbit *Professor E. Gadd *Stanley the Bugman *Toad, Blue Toad, Green Toad, Orange Toad, Yellow Toad, Indigo Toad, Purple Toad, Cyan Toad, Pink Toad, Lime Toad, Lavender Toad, Turquoise Toad, Brown Toad, Gray Toad, Black Toad, White Toad, Magenta Toad, Gold Toad, Silver Toad and Bronze Toad *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Funky Kong *Candy Kong *Chunky Kong *Kiddy Kong *Dixie Kong *Tiny Kong *Cranky Kong *Donkey Kong Jr. *Perry the Parasol *Patty the Parasol *Starlow *Princess Shelly *Princess Amanda *Princess Clover *Princess Citrus *Luma *Geno *Mallow *Toadette, Blue Toadette, Green Toadette, Orange Toadette, Yellow Toadette, Red Toadette, Purple Toadette, Indigo Toadette, Cyan Toadette, Lime Toadette, Wisteria Toadette, Turquoise Toadette, Badge Toadette, Gray Toadette, Black Toadette, White Toadette, Magenta Toadette, Gold Toadette, Silver Toadette and Bronze Toadette *Toadsworth *Toad Mary *Goombella *Dribble and Splitz *18-Volt *9-Volt *Orbulon *Dr. Crygor *Ella *Jimmy T *Kat & Ana *Mona *Koopa the Quick *Bom-Omb Buddy *Noki *Goombario *Tuff *Cappy *Tiara *Aqualea *Queen Merelda *Captain Syrup *Lakitu Buddy *Dorrie *Lubba *Cloudie *Wrinkly Kong *Swanky Kong *Lanky Kong *Kiddy Kong *Coach Penguin *Tuxie the Penguin *Mother Penguin *Hoot *MIPS *Rabbits of Mushroom Kingdom *Toadbert *Toadiko *Dr. Toadley *Dryite *Jumpman *Lady Julie *Toad Fredrick *Toad Priscilla *Princess Layla *Moonling *Princess Shokora *Prince Peasley *Maria *Lusie *Waria *Walice *Alfonso *Gustavo *Crystal Toad *Hammy the Hammer Bro *Prince Pearce *Prince Daisley *Prince Rosalio *The Manhattan Clan: Goliath, Hudson, Elisa Maza, Angela, Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington and Bronx *Dingo *Matrix *Phil Palmfeather *The Mighty Ducks: Wildwing and Nosedive Flashblade, Mallory McMallard, Duke L'Orange, Tanya Vanderflock, Check "Grin" Hardwing, Canard Thunderbeak, Lucretia DeCoy and Falcone *Hunter, Colleen, Blitz, Exile, Shag, Muzzle, Sport and Greta *The Street Sharks: Ripster, Streex, Jab, Big Slammu, Moby Lick, Rox, Manta Man and El Swordo *Lena Mack *Bends *The Extreme Dinosaurs: T-Bone, Spike, Stegz, Bullzeye and Hardrock *Yuri *Ken *Ribbon *Bongo *Tap *Chris *Bobby *Chacha *Lucas *Jito *Maggie *Petros Xanatos *Halcyon Renard *Preston Vogel *Puck *Oberon *Titania *Princess Unikitty *Prince Puppycorn *Dr. Fox *Hawkodile *Richard *The Tick *Arthur *American Maid *Die Fledermaus *Sewer Urchin *Caped Crusading Chameleon *Big Shot *Human Bullet *Fire Me Boy *The Civic-Minded Five: Four-Legged Man, Captain Mucilage, Carpeted Man, Jungle Janet and Feral Boy *Plunger Man *Russian Beard *The Blowfish Avenger *Bi-Polar Bear *Captain Lemming *Mighty Agrippa *Jet Valkyrie *Fishboy *Éclair *Blitzen *Bud Frontier *Proto Clown *Uncle Creamy *Mr. Exciting *Gesundheit *Sarcastro *The Flying Squirrel *Baby Boomerangatuang *Teamo Supremo: Captain Crandall, Rope Girl and Skate Lad *Governor Kevin *The Chief *Mr. Paulson *Kim Possible *Ron Stoppable *Rufus *Doctor Drakken *Team Go: Hego, Shego, Mego and the Wego Twins *Mighty Max *Norman *Presley Carnovan *Ja-Kal *Rath *Armon *Nefer-Tina *Apep *Selina *Miele *King George *Queen Harmony *Plum *Bell T. *King Midas *Queen Rosemarie *Petal T. *King Cosmos *Queen Étoile *Grace *Comet T. *Azalea *Princess Eclair *Princess Abigail *Princess Amena *Princess Octavia *Young Cricket *Princess Ciel *Prince Earl Mermaid Princesses The Human Sailor Scouts Sailor Scouts The Jewel Riders The Magic Knights The Winx Team The Monkey Team Civilians *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Shining Armor *Dean Cadance *Flurry Heart *Gloriosa Daisy *Timber Spruce *Trixie *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Babs Seed *Spearhead *Thunderlane *Caramel *Dr. Hooves *Mrs. Cup Cake and Mr. Carrot Cake *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Mille *Cream Puff *Coloratuara *Granny Smith *Grand Pear *Bright Mac and Pear Butter *Wallflower Blush *Firelight and Starpoint *Ken Utonium *Ms. Sara Bellum *Ms. Keane *The Mayor of Townsville *Mike Believe *Robin Snyder *Juniper Montage *Canter Zoom *Mayor Blank *Dot *Carmelita Vatos *Dinosaur Neil *Crandall's mom *Jean *Amanda Carnovan *the Rainbow Citizens Villains *Bowser *Misstress 9 *Bowser Jr. *The Koopalings: Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr., Wendy O. Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Ludwig Von Koopa, Tim J. Koopa, Harley B. Koopa, Lavora, Noah Koopa, Risen Koopa, Jackson Koopa, Patti Lee Koopa and Poopbutt Koopa *Kamek *Kammy Koopa *King K. Rool *Drake the Dark Toad *Koopa Kid *Morton Koopa Sr. *Sam the Koopa *Fire John *Fawl *Cackletta *Tatanga *Princess Shroob *Wart *Boom Boom *Pom Pom *Sharmlock *Slanito *Koopa Bros. *Shy Guy Bros. *Evil Toads *Kaolinite *Witches 5: Eudial, Mimette, Telulu, Viluy, Cyprine and Ptilol *Negaduck *Mojo Jojo *Megavolt *Bushroot *Quackerjack *Liquidator *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Princess Morbucks *HIM *Sedusa *The Amoeba Boys *Man Ray *Dirty Bubble *Vlad Plasmius *The Powerpunk Girls: Berserk, Brat and Brute *The Rowdyrock Boys: Brusie, Bumblebee and Block *Masked Osodashi *Professor Dick *Dark Jankenman *The Fashionistas: Bianca and Barbarus Bikini *Manboy *Pack Rat *Silico *Allegro *Hope *White Kitty *Chelsea Holmes *Mr. Mime *Bro Sharks *Blue Genie *Unicorn Terminator *Four Unicorns of the Apocalypse: Jellycorn, Petercorn, Tanyacorn and Stanicorn *The Gnome *Jenmmica *The Pack: Coyote, Wolf, Jackal and Hyena *Lord Dragaunus *Siege *Chameleon *Wraith *General Parvo *The Groomer *Dr. Luther Paradigm *Slobster *Slash *Killamari *Repteel *Shrimp Louie *Tentakill *The Raptors: Bad Rap, Haxx and Spittor *Lord Kuruku *Master Frown *Brock *Chairface Chippendale *Professor Chromedome *Baron Violent *El Seed *The Bee Twins *The Breadmaster *Buttery Pat *Thrakkorzog *Mr. Mental *Pineapple Pokopo *The Evil Midnight Bomber What Bombs at Midnight *The Idea Men *Venus *Milo *The Terror *Stalingrad *Tunn-La *Human Ton and Handy *Angry Red Herring *Whirling Scottish Devil *Octo Paganini *The Eastern Bloc Robot Cowboy *The Swiss *Baron Blitz *The Birthday Bandit *Madame Snake *Mr. Large *Ernie the Hat, Mickey the Shirt, and Rosie the Purse *Laser Pirate *Dehydro *Monkey Fist *Duff Killigan *Señor Senior, Sr. *Señor Senior, Jr. *Professor Dementor *DNAmy *Scarab *Heka *Black Lady *Lady Kale Trivia *This episode has a reference of Unikitty!: The Zone, Ready Player One, Barbie Video Game Hero, Super Mario Maker, Super Mario Run, Dance Dance Revolution Mario Mix, Mario Sports series, Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games series, Mario Pinball Land, Mario Party series and Mario Kart series. *The Rangers and Heroes saws a letter from Faragonda in Alfea of Magix. *Princess Emeraude announces Harmony Force Rangers and the Heroes for the Rainbow Contest located with Canterlot, Unikingdom, Sunny Bell, Mushroom Kingdom, Chumpion's Road, Jankenland, Flower Magic World, Rainbow Magic World, Cephiro and Readington. *Mokona had an idea for a dance game included for the rainbow contest. *The Rainbow Contest will have Car Race, Soccer, Baseball, Tennis, Golf, Horse Racing, Gymnastics, Archery, Aquatics, Wingsuiting, Propelling, Penguin Game, Cat Game, Learning Magic, Mario Maker Level, Mario Run Game, Pinball, Board Game and Mini games, Go-Karting and Dance Game. *In the car race, Sunset Shimmer will use the motorbike (from Friendship Games), Unikitty will use her Cloud Car, Puppycorn will use his Trike, Hawkodile will use his motorcycle, Twilight Sparkle will use the DeLorean Time Machine (outfitted with K.I.T.T.), Rainbow Dash will use her motorbike (from Friendship Games), Applejack will use the monster truck Bigfoot, Rarity will use the Flying Ford Anglia, Starlight Glimmer will use the Mach 5 and Robbie Diaz will use his motorcycle. *Applejack and her family will reunite with her parents, Bright Mac and Pear Butter once again. *Alexander Fox Xanatos, his father, David, MacBeth, and Ransik were the ones who created Miss Do Well for the attempt to prevent any disastrous histories in the past including the death of Bright Mac and Pear Butter. *Vice Principal Luna and John Smith will have their very first ever kiss. Transcript *Sports, Pinball, Party and Kart Contest (Transcript) Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes